powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Stego Ranger?
The Stego Ranger? is the 23rd episode of Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards. Synopsis Just when Zerak's Ranger problems couldn't get worse a new power coin is found and a new ranger joins the fight. Episode Zerak's Ranger troubles were far from over because another one was about to join the team. In the area of Seattle the bell rang for the end of school as it was coming down raining as a young man with brown hair and rather fit for his age came out and smirked seeing the rain. "HA! Rain, give me a break I live in Seattle this is NOTHING." The man said placing the Soccer Ball under his arm and smirked, this was Brian Eversteen one of Luke's old friends who lived here when he was staying here in Seattle. Before Luke moved AGAIN. Brian shook his head and took out some strange coin from his pocket it looked like a coin with the face of the Stegosaurus on it as he shook his head sighing. "I just wish I knew what the hell this coin was!" Brian stated flipping it in the air before catching it again and sighed walking forward to get some practice in before it started raining to heavy because even Brian knew his limits. YOU'LL COME CALLING SLOWLY CRAWLING ATTITUDES DEFINED! TAKE AND CONQUER IS YOUR HONOR WEAK OF SOUL AND MIND! CALL ON THE FIVE! KEEP HOPE ALLLIIIIIIVEE! "TAKE THIS!" Brian shouted quickly kicking the soccer into the putties head before charging in and nailed him in the face only to back up and shake his hand a few times at the pain. "OW! What the hell that thing is hard as rocks!" Brian stated then looked at his hand and his eyes widened seeing it bloody now. What the hell were these things exactly. CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1! "OOF!" Brian coughed as he was nailed in the gut by one of the putties before roundhouse kicked and sent flying as the rain began picking up a little bit as he slowly got up getting back in fighting stance ready to defend himself if need be. He couldn't really hurt these things cause if he tried he was simply hurting himself, he found that out the hard way, just what the hell were these things. 5! 4! 1! 5! 4! 1! 5! 4! 1! 5! 4! 1! GO! CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1! ''' Two of the iggy's grabbed Brian from the side as he nailed them on the top of the head knocking one away before pushing the other away and roundhouse kicked them as he backed up slowly as the foot soldiers were closing in as Brian was panting. "This is bad...VERY VERY bad." Brian muttered. "If you won't hand over the Power Coin willingly We will take it with your head!" Goldar stated with a laugh. Meanwhile Back at Angel Grove Tommy, Zeran, Luke and Julia were all in the command center working on some stuff before suddenly the alarm went off. "AIYIYIYI! Someone's being attacked in Seattle by Goldar!" Alpha stated as Julia Luke Tommy and Zeran all turned towards globe. "Oh for the love of all that's holy he doesn't know when to give up does he." Zeran asked face palming. "No but- BRIAN!" Luke shouted realizing who it was they were attacking it was his friend from school back in Seattle. "But why is Goldar attacking him." Luke asked as Zordon shook his head. "That I don't know Apprentice do a scan on him." Zordon stated as Alpha nodded before going over to the computer before holding his head. "AIYIYIYI! Zordon! He has it! The last Power Coin!" Alpha said as Luke turned around. "WHAT?! I thought all the Power Coins had been found!" Luke asked as Zordon shook his head before speaking. "I'm afraid not Luke you see many eons ago before I was trapped in this Time warp was when I created the Power Coins this was before I met my apprentices. Ten Power Coins were created. however as you know the green one was given to Mystic Mother who you now know as Rita for keeping and the gold one was sent away for safekeeping but it appears the Gold Power Coin has been found." Zordon explained. "Damn it and he doesn't have the training like us to deal with the putties and iggys." Luke cursed. "Well you know what to do MOVE BOY!" Zeran said as Luke nodded. "Right let's go Julia BACK TO ACTION!" Luke shouted as Julia and Luke teleported out of the command center next stop was Seattle. One thing was for sure though, Brian was in for a wake up call of the highest kind today. His world was about to be changed upside down. "You could of made this easier on yourself but now your life ends." Goldar stated preparing his sword for strike. "HEY GOLDILOCKS!" The voice of Luke Elis and Julia Chiang shouted nailing Goldar in the chest sending him back a few as they landed on the ground getting in fighting stance. "Hey Brian you okay?" Luke asked as Brian nodded slowly getting up. "Yeah thanks man." Brian said as Luke smiled. "Get out of the way we will handle this." Luke said as Brian nodded. "Don't gotta tell me twice!" Brian stated quickly fleeing behind a tree as Goldar growled. "Ready Julia?" Luke asked as Julia nodded with a small smirk. "You better believe it! let's do it...Second In Command." She giggled as Luke laughed. "You always have to do that?" He asked. "Yes." She giggled as Luke laughed. "Alright then.. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as him and Julia pulled their morphers out from behind their back. '''ANKYLOSAURS! DRAGONZORD! "POWER RANGERS!" Luke and Julia shouted as Brian's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "SAY WHA?! My best friend is one of the Power Rangers that's been saving Angel Grove?!" Brian asked in shock. "POWER CLAYMORE!" Luke shouted as suddenly in his hands an orange claymore like weapon showed up as Luke readied himself. "DRAGON SABER!" Julia shouted extending her hand out to the side before a saber with green energy for the blade came out as she was ready to strike. "Puties! Iggy's DESTROY THEM!" Goldar shouted as the putties and Iggy's charged in ready to strike. "LET'S DO THIS JULIA!" Luke shouted as he sliced through one puttie with a small smirk as Julia readied her saber and sliced through one puttie and flipped over a puttie and landed next to Luke with a grin though the helmet ready to strike. "Eat fist Puttie!" Luke shouted back handing one of them in the face as two Iggy's came charging at him before Luke jumped in the air as the Iggy's collided with one another and disintegrated as Luke let out a small smirk. "Julia! I'll handle these fools deal with Goldar!" Luke ordered as Julia nodded as Luke blocked an attack with his blade as Julia and Goldar's blades clashed a few times before Julia flipped over him landing on his back. "Sorry last I checked Monkeys Don't FLY!" Julia shouted slicing them off with the Dragon Saber as Goldar let out a scream of pain as they fell to the ground as she span her saber around with a smirk as Goldar turned around growling. "YOU MISERABLE RANGER! YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" Goldar snapped. "Eh YOUR MAMA RIDES A SNOW BLOWER!" Julia shouted with a grin inside the helmet as Brian snickered a little bit okay he had to admit that was good. "GRR THIS ISN'T OVER RANGERS!" Goldar shouted before disappearing along with the putties as Julia came over as her and Luke clapped hands. "Nice Job Julia." Luke stated with a smirk. "like wise." Julia said before the both chimed in together. "POWER DOWN!" as the reverted back to their Civilian outfit as Brian came out of hiding in shock almost walking up to the two as they turned towards him. "Hey Brian. You alright?" Luke asked if nothing had happened. "Oh gee let me think yeah outside the fact that I just found out one of my best freinds IS THE FUCKING ORANGE MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER!" Brian snapped causing Luke to laugh. "Same old Brian, no filter at all." Luke stated as they clapped hands before Brian spoke. "What you expected anything less?" Brian asked with a smirk. "Not at all anyways man why were they after you?" Luke asked as Brian pulled out a coin from his pocket. "It might have something to do with this." He said handing him the coin as Luke looked over it and nodded. "This is a Power Coin Alright Brian, I'm afraid you've just been thrown into a War." Luke explained handing him back the coin causing the young man to blink. "A war?" He asked as Luke nodded turning around. "Put your hand on my shoulder you're about to see." Luke said as Brian nodded putting a hand on his friend's shoulder as Luke brought up the command center. "Alpha, Zeran, Zordon it's Luke beam us up we're about to have company." Luke said. "Aiyiyiyiyi...we're going to need a bigger command center..." Alpha stated before pressing a few buttons before Luke, Julia and Brian were teleported out of their in streams of Gold, Green and Orange. Up in space Zerak was pacing back and forth as he looked to Goldar and spoke. "Let me see if I got this straight Goldar, Six rangers was bad, Seven rangers was worse but you're telling me thanks to your incompetents WE HAVE A BLASTED EIGHTH RANGER TO DEAL WITH!" Zerak snapped steam coming out of his ears. "Yes I'm afraid so Lord Zerak and it appears that even Zordon didn't know where this coin was." Goldar explained as Zerak rose an eyebrow. "Wait wait. Zordon didn't know where the coin was either so you're telling me this Brian Eversteen found the coin OUT OF BLASTED LUCK! Oh of all the- Goldar what happened to your wings?" Zerak questioned. "Um Julia Chiang cut them off during our last encounter." Goldar said as suddenly the Moon Palace shook as Zerak shouted "CHIIANG!" At the top of his lungs in anger. Meanwhile back down on earth Julia, Luke and Brian teleported into the command center as Brian looked around in shock. "Wait where's Mr." Luke questioned before suddenly a letter began floating down from the sky as Luke blinked looking up at it before grabbing it and opened it in confusion. "Rangers, teaching you has been an absolute Joy but you all have been excelling in ways I couldn't possibly believe and it has me beginning to doubt my abilities a bit so until further notice I will have to take a temporary Hiatus please don't look for me. Your Teacher and Friend Zeran." The letter said as Luke sighed to himself. "Zeran..." Luke stated with a sigh shaking his head. "I see Brother's doubts has been clouding his judgement." A voice said as Luke jumped turning around seeing Zerak. "Oh Ze- er I mean Henry sorry this is so hard to get used to." Luke stated as Zerak laughed. "It's quite alright my boy, after all it's not every day you meet the Alternate Universe side of the man you're trying to stop anyways until my brother returns I will pick up the slack." He said as Luke smiled before suddenly lighting shot into a tube. "GREETINGS BRIAN!" The voice boomed as Brian fell to his ass. "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?! Is that a floating head." He asked as Luke laughed. "Forgive my friend Zordon he doesn't exactly have a ahem filter." Luke said with a laugh. "It's quite alright Lucas. Greetings Brian. I am Zordon Of Altar an Interdimensional being trapped in a time warp." Zordon explained as Alpha turned around. "And my name is Alpha Five." He said as Brian blinked. "Whoa a walking talking Robot just like in Sci-fy SWEET!" Brian said causing Luke to laugh. "Brian please present the gold power coin!" Zordon said as Brian took out the coin from the pocket and held it up. "You mean this?" He asked in confusion. "Yes that is them but without my apprentice we can't tell if he's attuned or not.." Zordon muttered before an ahem. "Oh um right sorry Henry it's hard to get used to when my apprentice or you of this time has fallen." Zordon explained as Henry waved it off. "Oh think nothing of it Zordon. Now lets see here." Henry said scanning him real quick before the coin began to react as he smiled and nodded. "He's attuned alright which is a little surprising considering his ahem potty mouth." He said as Brian shrugged. "Can I help it if I tell it like it is?" He asked as Henry chuckle. "Quite right boy." He said with a smirk. "Well than Brian." Luke said placing a hand over his shoulder. "You've been thrown into a war I hope your ready." Luke said as Brian blinked. "A um war?" He asked as Luke nodded. "You see many years ago three wizards were trained by that man right their Zordon of Altar. Kira The Kind, Zeran the Merciful and Zerak the Clam, nothing compared to how he is now." Luke stated before continuing. "Now everything went well until one day nearing the end of the war Rita launched meteor towards an unsuspecting planet and the only way to save it was for Kira to sacrifice herself and that's what she did. Take a look at the viewing globe." Luke said as Brian turned to see a lovely woman on it. "Whoa babe city..." He said only to gain a slap from Luke. "Respect the dead man." He said with a laugh. "Hey give me a break shes hot!" Brian shouted as Luke shook his head with a laugh. "Anyways Brian, it's your choice whether you want to come into this war or not." Luke said as Brian thought for a moment before speaking. "Luke, my main man. My grandfather would kill me if i didn't join in on this! He was apart of world war two that took care of the Natzi's so Damn right you can count me in." Brian stated as Zordon chuckled. "Very well Brian." Zordon said as he walked forward. "You must follow three simple rules or lose the protection of the power. First! Never escalate a battle unless Rita or The Evil Zerak forces you, Second Never use your powers for personal gain and finally outside your family keep your identity a secret no one else must know your a power ranger." Zordon explained as Brian gave him a thumbs up. "Count me in!" He said with a grin. Suddenly the alarm went off as Alpha began going crazy. "AIYIYIY! Luke, Brian The rangers are in trouble. They are struggling with Zerak and Rita's latest monster, Fearfly he has been playing on the rangers fears!" Alpha stated as Luke nodded. "Ready bro?" Luke asked as Brian punched his fists together. "You know it man." Brian stated as Luke smirked. "Alright then. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as Alpha handed Brian a power morpher as he quickly placed the coin in it as they both pulled out their morphers. ' ANKYLOSAURS! STEGOSAURUS!' "HIYA!" The two shouted as they flipped over their downed team who just recovered from their fears and a massive beat down. "Two more Rangers Eh? No Matter PUTTIES IGGYS!" Fearfly shouted as a group of putties and iggys beamed in before letting out their cry and charged in. "Brian Deal with Fly face over their I got these freaks." Luke said as Brian nodded charging forward towards the monster flipping over the putties and iggys before heading for the fly. GO GOLD RANGER! GOOOOOOOOOLD RANNNGEEER! QUICK AS LIGHTING STRONG AS STEEL! WATCH OUT DANGER HES FOR REAL! YOU KNOW WHEN LIGHTING STRIKES ITS GOLD RANGER! "HIYA!" Brian shouted drop kicking Fearfly onto the ground as he got up Fearfly tried to blast him only to dodge to the side with a grin. "Nice try Flyeyes TAKE THIS POWER HAMMER!" Brian shouted as he pulled out a hammer, well more Sledgehammer that flashed with a thing of gold transforming it into the power weapon. "Try this on for size bug brain!" he shouted jumping in the air slamming the hammer down on the head as the monster stumbled a bit. meanwhile Luke and the others were currently dealing with the Putties and Iggys. "Yo Luke my man whos the new guy?" Zack asked quickly back handing one of the putties. "Thats my friend Brian Zack he found the gold power coin." Luke said as he flipped over two putties before smashing their heads together. "Lets focus for now guys we can discuss later." Jason stated as he took two Iggy's and smashed them together causing them to disintegrate. ' GOOOOOOOOOOOOLD RANGER! GOOOOOOOOOOOOLD RANGER! GO GOLD RANGER! HIS POWER HAS NO FEAR! A GOLDEN FORCE IS HERE! YOU KNOW WHEN THUNDER ROARS ITS GOLD RANGER! WHEN DARKNESS COMES TO TOWN! GOLD RANGER CAN'T BACK DOWN! WATCH OUT FOR WHEN LIGHTING STRIKES ITS GOLD RANGER!' "ALRIGHT LET'S END THIS! POWER HAMMER FULL POWER!" Brian shouted as he jumped into the air as Fearfly looked up and gulped. "That's a uh big flyswatter." He stated sweat dropping. Suddenly the hammer slammed down as Brian turned around as the monster fell back and exploded as Zerak up in space slammed his fists down. "NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE FEAR FLY GROW!" Zerak shouted as lighting struck down striking the rubble as he grew 200 times his normal size. "Thanks for the bug growth Lord Zerak!" He laughed as Brian backed up. "Okay BIG problem guys." Brian stated. "Brian and me will handle this guy's. Brian call your sword in the way I do okay?" Luke said as Brian nodded. "I NEED ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Luke shouted to the sky. "YO STEGOSAURUS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Brian shouted to the sky as suddenly two zords started storming out from the forest and racing forward. "Let's do this Brian OIYA!" Luke shouted jumping into the air. "Right behind you buddy HA!" Brian shouted jumping into the air as well. "I've been waiting along time to try this out." Luke stated locking in. "What you got in mind man?" Brian asked locking in. "Just follow my lead man. Orange Power Crystal Locking in." Luke stated taking his coin. "Gold Power Crystal Locked in and Ready to kick some ass." Brian said locking it into position. "Alright then, Ankylo-Stego Megazord formation!" Luke shouted. The Ankylosaurs jumped in the air transforming into its Warrior form racing forward as the Stegosaurus ran forward and turned into a armor slamming onto it before the sword appeared in his hands. "Ankylo-Stego Megazord Power Up!" Brian and Luke shouted powering up. "Your toast Rangers!" Fearfly stated launching blasts towards the new Megazord blasting it a few times as it shook the inside. "Whoa okay SO was not expecting this." Brian stated as Luke regained his composure and smirked. "Welcome to the ranger biz pal." Luke stated with a smirk as the new Ankylostego megazord slashed on it a few times. "Try this!" Fearfly shouted as it blasted the megazord again before launching its spit causing sparks to fly though the zord. "LUKE!" Jason shouted as Luke growled slowly getting up. "No way.. Not LOSING HERE!" Luke snarled. ' GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS!' "ANKYLOSTEGO SWORD FULL POWER!" Luke shouted as the megazord lifted up the sword glowing a mix of gold and orange as the Fly looked at them in fear. "Can't we talk about this?" He asked. "You lost that chance when Zerak created you. Your Though!" Luke and Brian shouted as the sword sliced forward and right though the monster. "OH WHAT A WORLD!" He shouted falling down exploding. ' GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! ' "Alright way to go Newbie!" Jason shouted as Luke and Brian dropped down from the Megazord before it de formed and raced off back to its resting zone. "Power Down!" The two shouted before powering back down to their civilian clothes clapping hands with everyone. "Welcome to the team man!" Jason said as Brian shook hands with him. "Glad to be here." Brian said with a small grin. "Lets get to know each other at earnie's Juice bar." Luke suggested followed by the entire team shouting "I'm Game!" before taking off. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega